memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mekrikuk
Mekrikuk was a male Reman that lived in the post Dominion War era. History Like many of his kind, Mekrikuk was born on the harsh sister world of Romulus where he was put to work as a slave in the mines of that planet. His earliest memory was at the age of four where he was beaten in the mines by the Romulan guards. Several of his siblings were killed at this earlier period either through exhaustion or disease or for challenging the guards, the latter was a fate suffered by Bekrinok who stood up to a Romulan that was attempting to sexually abuse his teenage mate. He would be taken from this painful existence and drafted as a soldier within the Romulan Star Empire to serve in the Dominion War where the remaining members of his family were killed in that brutal conflict. It was during this period of his existence that part of his life would change when he saved the life of Delnek, the Romulan son of Senator Varyet. This action would see Mekrikuk being taken into Varyet's household wherehe was given an unprecedented amount of freedom for as long as he knew his place as a slave in public. This new life of his would come to an end when the Human Clone Shinzon of Remus assassinated the Imperial Romulan Senate which caused chaos throughout the Empire. This action would result in the death of Senator Varyet and Delnek who died in the Hall of State. After Shinzon's death, Ki Baratan entered into a heightened state of security and any Remans were rounded up. Mekrikuk's close connection to Senator Varyet meant that even more suspicion was placed on him and he was taken to Virk'l Prison where he was tortured for everything he knew. The interrogation would end and Mekrikuk would be dumped into the prison chambers, forgotten by all. Rising from the brink of death, Mekrikuk would continue his existence within the prison chambers where he kept himself at peak condition rather than fall into barbarism as some of his Reman brethren had done. He formed a close kinship with several other Remans and remained strong enough to ward of attacks from the other groups. He would encounter a new Romulan prisoner known as Rukath who had been dumped into the prison only to learn that he was a Starfleet agent who was in fact a Vulcan called Tuvok. Mekrikuk would aid Tuvok in an escape from the prison and leave Romulus for the . Onboard the Federation vessel, he would be treated for his injuries while being kept under guard. After being given the option to return to his kind or to Romulus, Mekrikuk decided to seek political asylum in the Federation. He remained on the Titan until an answer was given to his request. ( ) Background Mekrikuk had only known a harsh life within the Romulan Star Empire and has body displayed the brutality of his life as he was covered in scars - some from his life on Remus and others during the war against the Dominion. He was fearsome to behold with a pale white skin, sharp fangs and a large as well as strong body. He had only known the short kindness of Senator Varyet and her son which brought him a rare case of freedom which meant that he held considerable respect for the two. He was greatly saddened by their loss and hoped that Varyet watched over him while in the Halls of Erebus. Though it was considered blasphemy, Mekrikuk considered himself as the modern day incarnation of Tenakruvek on the account that he had survived so many close encounters to death only to emerge stronger. After his imprisonment within Virk'l Prison, Mekrikuk worked hard to remain fit and refused to degenerate as some of his brethren had. Many of his cell mates left him alone and had no desire to attack him which meant several other Remans offered themselves to Mekrikuk in order to gain his protection. These Remans would work hard to become as fit as Mekrikuk himself. When a Reman was taken away by the guards, it was rumored that their bodies were reprocessed as food to further demean the captive Remans. On such days, Mekrikuk refused to eat the scraps of food served even when he was hungry as he did not want to degenerate into a cannibal. This meant that he held a great deal of hatred towards Romulans, however, he reminded himself on the kindness of Varyet at which point he would feel shame for his thoughts. Like many Remans, Mekrikuk was capable of the mind touch though he was not disciplined in the art. He was able to touch the mind of those sick or wounded easily compared to that of a healthy person. He would use this to telepathically make a mindlink with Tuvok allowin them to work as a team in order to escape the prison. ( ) Category:Remans